In the generally known special vehicles, such as golf carts, the drive box has a limited volume which is defined by the vehicle contour.
Depending on the respective drive source, storage battery sets are mounted in the drive box with an electric motor. These sets are coupled with the gearbox in the vehicle drive axle.
In the more recent prior art of golf carts, the internal combustion engine is directly coupled with the hydrostatic transmission to a direct individual drive whose torque is then transmitted to the rigid semishafts of the drive wheels.
The control systems for drive units and drive transmissions as are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,980 and 4,512,451 work according to the principle of connected and cooperating displacement rods. These include one-armed and two-armed levers, pull rods, rotational cam elements and Bowden cables.
The control systems simultaneously act on the internal combustion engine--rotational function--and on the hydrostatic transmission gearing--function of a specific medium flow into the liquid engines. There exist control possibilities for "forward travel and reverse travel". The known control systems require thorough maintenance work and are susceptible to jamming, above all the pull rods, under difficult conditions of use, such as dust or sand.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a control apparatus for an engine and a hydrostatic transmission gearing which is coupled with the engine and can be relied on even under difficult conditions of use, and where the same operational movements can be observed as in the case of electrically driven golf carts.